Love on the Streets
by Quackquill
Summary: Sakura is a poor, job seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, a rich and generous man trying to make her life better, but only making it more complicated.
1. Jobless

Love on the Streets

Summary:Sakura is apoor, job seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life more smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

* * *

"I need a job, please! You have to give me a job!" Sakura begged.

The manager glared at her with complete disgust. Before he would say it, she knew what he was going to say, just like the rest of them: "Sorry, all positions are filled."

At the end, like all ends, she would find herself kicked out of the store, shop, café, or whatever. It was all the same.

She was jobless, every job she could find was taken, all the jobs filled… and no more jobs for her.

What could she do to save her family? Her brother? Herself?

She was entirely hopeless. Her life was under the cardboard box in the street, struggling to keep her brother from being taken away to an asylum and away from her. He was the only thing left for her, but she could not even take care of him. What could she do? She couldn't afford a thing, she couldn't do a thing, and finding any job was impossible.

She touched her brother's head, so angelic and fast asleep. He was deaf. He was blind. He couldn't speak. All he could do was feel around for Sakura's hands and seek refuge in them from the cruel scoffs and batters of passing people. Her older brother, so meek, and so small, he was smaller than herself.

"I'm sorry Touya… I couldn't find a job today. I'm really sorry, but they won't take a person like me in. Maybe I can find another job tomorrow, I promise I won't let them take you away from me, okay?" She huddled closer to her brother, her words so comforting to him though he couldn't hear it, he could feel it in his heart, the vibrations of her gentle and encouraging words entering into his afraid little soul. But she was scared herself, she was losing hope, and soon… everything would be gone. And the asylum would be the only place for him, and death for her.

"I won't let them take you away from me…"

* * *

Pitter-patter, it was the pitter-pattering of the rain falling onto the ground. Streets with no drainage were beginning to flood up, and cars zooming by splashed waves of water onto the huddling brother and sister.

Sakura awoke to the shivering of her brother in her arms. She was freezing cold too. The stability of the box was wearing away with the water constantly drowning them.

Sakura hugged her brother harder, she tried to whisper out something, she tried to make him warm, but all she could do was to produce a tiny tear in her right eye and the sobs of a hopeless sister desperately trying to save her brother.

* * *

Syaoran popped open an umbrella, tolerating Meiling's horrified scream.

"Syaaoooraaaan!" She cried, grabbing away the umbrella from him and immediately pulling it down, "You're not supposed to open an umbrella inside! It's bad luck for love!"

"Meiling, stop believing in such silly superstitions." He took the umbrella from her hands gently, and stepped outside and opened it. "I'm going out for a walk."

"In this wild rain? Why don't you stay inside with me, where it's all nice and cozy?" Meiling pouted.

Ignoring her, he closed the door quietly and began tramping down the cement sidewalk, relishing the refreshing, bitter cold.

Cold.

He hadn't been out for ages. Rain was the perfect time to come out, the cold rain biting him awake. If it hadn't for Meiling's worry that he would get sick, he would've gone out without an umbrella and just a Polo shirt and boxers maybe. But he couldn't let Meiling worry; she would die if she began worrying. No, worrying wasn't good for her. She would begin worrying about things, and continue escalating the fear until she fainted. The Li's with their fragile health, them dying so quickly like a brittle milk chocolate bar, so rich but so easy to break. Like how his mother died…

A car passed by quickly, splashing water all over him.

Surprised, Syaoran was knocked off his feet and onto the floor. He never realized how cold rainwater was, his jeans soaking wet in the puddle he lay in, and his hair sticking to his skin. Syaoran looked around for his umbrella, it had rolled onto the street.

"Great." He muttered, "I'm freezing wet and my umbrella had to go chasing after cars.

He stepped onto the street, looking right and left. How dangerous this was, especially while the rain was pounding and pouring onto him while cars were driving by at top speeds.

"I'm going to die like this," the sarcasm dripping in his deep voice, yet a chill of fear hinted in hishesitant movements.

He dashed for the umbrella, and somehow slipped, skidded, and screamed.

"What the hell!" He cried, getting up.

There was a blinding light in his eyes suddenly as he stood on his feet. His heart began thumping wildly, and he was too stunned to move. He stared into the bright light, clinging onto his umbrella, and with the only energy and bravery he had, he shoved the umbrella in front of him, hoping it would save him from death.

He really was going to die.

* * *

A/N: A few things: Touya and Syaoran aren't buff, but little sick weaklings, sorry about that. And hopefully the chapters will go beyond this one, and that they'll be better.


	2. Generosity

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

* * *

He really was going to die.

* * *

Sakura took off her jacket and placed it on Touya, hoping it would make him warmer. She stood up in the rain, wet and shivering from skin to bone.

Strange, she felt strange inside. Sakura turned back to return into her shelter where her brother was sleeping. That was when she saw it:a stranger standing in the middle of the street and gaping at a car driving straight at him. Sakura needed to do something.

"Move!" She screamed, running past the cardboard box and across the street, there was a blinding light that blocked her sight, but she knew he was right there in front of her. She pushed the body and then heaved herself away from the path of the car.

* * *

Someone screamed something, but he didn't hear it in his dazed state.

Then there was someone pushing him, and he was thrown to the sidewalk.

Lacking quick reflexes, he lay on the cement with his face flat a puddle, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

It was fear that had overcome him and caused him to turn into a statue, and he somewhat regretted going after his dumb umbrella. He had almost been _killed_! What would Meiling think of that? She would die, definitely.

Sakura, however, recovered immediately, trying to help the young gentleman up.

"Are you okay? You're not… hurt, are you?"

Syaoran looked up, blushing a bit, "I'm fine, thank you." _Thank you… for saving my life! _He wanted to shout, but he was too embarrassed to.

Sakura beamed, obviously relieved, "Sorry I had to push you like that, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Sorry? You kept me from being killed!" He had the urge to give her something, something for gratitude, "What would you like, clothes? Money? Discount to a restaurant? Anything?"

Sakura stared at him with surprise and amazement, "You're offering me… money?"

Syaoran quickly reached into his pocket for his wallet, he handed it to her. Baffled, Sakura only stared at it. "You're offering me your wallet?"

"You don't want it?" He didn't withdraw his hand.

Sakura thought it was silly, and crazy almost, how could she take a stranger's money, his expensive wallet, and all the other unknown things inside there? She would be like a thief! She couldn't get money off of saving people's lives, she needed to earn it with hard work, what she needed was a job.

"I don't want it." She answered firmly. She knew what she wanted now, "All I need is a job, and maybe some shelter."

Syaoran placed the wallet back into his pocket, "That's too easy, are you sure that's all you need? No money?"

Sakura nodded, "But, thank you very much. I really appreciate your generosity."

He grinned, "You're unusual, not taking offered money like what most people do. Oh well, if you want a job that much, and if it means that much to you just as much as my life does to me…"

_He's the unusual one, if his life meant as much as my searching for a job, he wouldn't have walked so stupidly into the middle of the street like that. _Sakura chuckled to herself.

"… then I'll find you a job, by tomorrow. And you can stay at my house for shelter, how about that?" Syaoran was already flipping open his cell phone.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the cardboard box, standing there, worn down by persistent rain.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble or anything, I really don't think I should stay at your house." She hugged herself, her bare arms already numbed by the cold.

Syaoran noticed this and closed his cell phone. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "Where do you live?"

Sakura looked down at her worn shoes, "Across the street."

"That house?"

"No. On the sidewalk."

Syaoran cried, "That cardboard box over there!"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran screamed, "Then of course you have to stay at my house! You can't go anywhere else, you can't afford anywhere to live but a cardboard box!"

She knew he was right, maybe she should stay at his house, but only for a little bit, for her brother. "Fine. But only until I get enough money to get an apartment or something."

"I'll get a cab." He walked toward the street.

"Wait!" She pulled at his sleeve, "My brother… I have to bring him."

"Sure. Is he in that cardboard box? Crap." He groaned, "We've gotta cross the street again, now isn't that a pain? Save me if I'm about to be killed again." He winked at Sakura.

Sakura attempted to smile, but she sneezed instead. "Don't catch a cold. Come on, you should know how to wear a jacket." He pulled it over her more, helping her put it on.

They stood at the edge of the sidewalk about ready to go, when he grabbed her hand firmly. She was so startled that she didn't move her legs and he had to pull her across. With her hand in his, she felt warm inside, even if the jacket was soaking a bit wet inside with the rain pelting hard on them.

Touya was still sleeping, but his face appearing so uncomfortable and afraid. Without thought, she broke their joined hands and immediately threw her arms around her brotherand hugged him close.

"I'm sorry I was away… forgive me." He felt cold and limp, but slowly relaxed with the sound of her voice again. "We're going somewhere, we're going to somewhere better than here. You'll be warm, for sure."

Syaoran was touched by the two siblings being reunited again, realizing how they couldn't be a second apart from each other. He carried Sakura's brother and Sakura called for a taxi.

As the car drove away from the sidewalk, Sakura gazed sadly at the cardboard box.

It had helped her and her brother through many hardships, lasted through winters and summers, and had been a reminder of the past.

She closed her eyes. But that was the past, and the cardboard box was broken now, and everything she had once cherished would now disappear.

She didn't want to be reminded anymore, she was going to have a new life now. She would get a job. She would protect her brother. She would be able to save him and herself. The past would only destroy her, would only break her and cause her to be left behind in this present time.

She was finally going to move on, onto a much more better life.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Syaoran's not evil by the way, just making sure. Yes, Syaoran's weak, no quick reflexes, no martial arts... I apologize. Thank you for the reviews andfor enjoying. I really appreciate it when people review. 


	3. Blackout

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

A/N: This chapter will be sort of boring. I promise more 'stuff' going on later, it's always boring near the beginning my stories. Thank you for all your reviews, please keep reviewing!

* * *

She was finally going to move on, onto a much more better life.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Sakura burst into sudden realization. "Oh! I don't know your name!"

Syaoran turned his head from the window, "My name?"

"And mine too." She smiled, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Syaoran Li." He stuck out his hand.

Sakura stared at the hand in a puzzled face. "What? You've never shaken a hand before?" He joked.

"What? Why would I shake a hand? Wouldn't it hurt?"

He gaped. She really had never shaken a hand before?

"I think… I've done it before, but it was too long ago to remember." She reached out hesitantly and held his hand. He started shaking slowly, "You shake it, like this. It's a greeting when people first meet and want to become friends."

She nodded, "Right… friends. We're friends." They let go.

The words trailed on Sakura's lips, "Friends…"

How nice of a word.

* * *

A cat sleeping along the curb was suddenly sloshed with chilling water. Meowing viciously, the cat shook its body so its fur stuck up like a porcupine.

The cab's tires screeched to a sudden stop, and a man got out. He reached in to carry another body as a woman came out through the opposite door.

The cat hissed and then strolled away.

"Whoa…" The sight of a large house dazzled Sakura, "This is… a palace!"

"It's just a house." Syaoran corrected, jamming his keys into the lock.

But Sakura wasn't dumb, by looking at the elegant mansion, she could tell it was more than a house and he was more than an average person.

When the door opened, immediately, a girl pounced on Syaoran. Well, at least she had attempted to, but then was thrown back with surprise.

"What's that in your hands!" She howled, covering half of her face in disgust.

"It's her brother." He took off his shoes and ignored the stricken girl.

Meiling's face changed, her eyebrows knit together and her voice was alarmed, "_Her_?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, this is my cousin, Li Meiling." Syaoran introduced the two. Sakura felt her knees wobbling, the other girl was staring at her with vile hostility.

"Why did you bring a girl and a… shrimp with you?" Meiling scrunched her nose at the sight of Sakura's deformed brother.

"It's her brother. And she needs a home." Syaoran placed Touya back into Sakura's hands and told her to go up the stairs, take a left, and go down the corridor until she found the last room. Sakura nodded and hurriedly ran up the stairs.

"Syaoran! What are you doing! You didn't even let me tell you what I think of this!" Meiling was furious.

Syaoran took a seat and asked a maid for a glass of water, he turned to his cousin, "I know what you think. You don't like women around the house, you don't want a retarded boy in your house, and nor do you want them to stay here."

Meiling pursed her lips, he was right.

The maid handed him his glass of water and he took it, sipped it, and paid no attention to her for a while.

"But… why? Why did you bring them?"

Syaoran placed down his glass. Pause. What could he say to her, tell her he almost got killed?

"Meiling… don't faint okay? I don't really know her at all, but I owe a debt to her that is far more than money." He looked at Meiling worriedly, she was turning a tad pale, "She saved my life and prevented me from being killed or badly injured by a car."

Meiling fainted.

* * *

Sakura tucked her brother into the bed sheets and kissed him on his forehead. "We're safe now, everything is going to be better."

Her brother seemed comfortable under the warm sheets. So much had happened, she had been swooped up from a cardboard box to a luxurious mansion. Feeling uneasy around the luxury, she settled herself in a plain, wooden chair. The chair would, perhaps, be the only thing that suited her, everything else frilly and golden laced.

"I wonder… if that lady will be okay with us staying here."

* * *

He called for the medical doctor. He told the maids to get her into a bed and make sure she was cool. He knew this would happen, if only he could have prevented it from happening, but he couldn't just shoo off this girl who had saved his life. He had seen the drenching cardboard box she had been living in there, he was amazed _how_ she could even live there.

He paced about worriedly in Meiling's room. Her face completely white and her face looking so painful he worried she was having a nightmare.

But really, he couldn't understand why she didn't like other women? It had always been like that ever since they first met. He had a childhood friend that was a girl for years, and then Meiling came, disliked her, and somehow made her scurry away. He loved Meiling as his cousin, but sometimes she just overreacted too much…

Did she have some sort of fear?

He placed a cool hand upon her forehead, her pain easing away.

Doctor had said she would be fine, just don't keep her too hot and let her rest until she gains her conscious back.

This had happened before, hadn't it? Most of the times they weren't extreme cases, but he still remembered when it got to the point where death was hovering over her.

He didn't want anything like that to happen to her again.

* * *

She didn't mean to intrude.

"I'm sorry, did I… scare you?"

Syaoran bent down to pick up the broken shards of his teacup, "No, I just… thought you were Meiling."

Sakura gave him a hand, "Is your cousin alright with me staying here?"

He felt a sharp pain in his finger, "Yeah, of course." He ignored the pain.

She placed the pieces of glass into the trashcan and then gasped, "You're bleeding!"

"I am?" He looked down to see the red blood on his index finger.

It was the last thing he saw.

And then it was all dark.


	4. A Job

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

* * *

And then everything went black.

* * *

He dreamed of strange things, he dreamed of when he was a small boy and when everything was all right. 

When he woke up, he found himself in his large room.

"What time is it?" He sat up, squinting his eyes from the blinding light that burst in from his wide-open windows. It wasn't supposed to be so sunny during the morning.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Come in." His eyes were slowly adjusting to the light.

The door opened slowly, a head peeked in. "You're awake."

He couldn't see who it was at the door, "Yeah…"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember it very well. "Yes. What time is it?"

His vision was clearing. It was Sakura, "It's eleven o' clock."

It took him some time before it processed into his brain, was digested, and then finally came to his head. "WHAT?"

"Holy shit!" He leaped from his bed and ran into his bathroom. "I'm late, I'm late!"

Sakura decided to leave the glass of water and medicine she had brought in for him on his table. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she slipped a piece of chocolate in too.

Smiling, she left the room and closed the door gently. "I'm glad he's being energetic."

* * *

He checked on Meiling. She was still dozing, and probably sleeping of happy things since she was laughing and singing in her slumber. 

Content that she was better, he went off to work.

"Be careful." Sakura waved.

He waved back as he slipped into the car, "I will."

Syaoran drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The traffic wasn't that bad since it was only mid-morning near afternoon, no one was really going to work and no one was really going out to lunch yet, although some were. The sky was clear with a vivid sun shining overhead, and he rolled down his window to hear a few birds chirping as they flew by.

_What a nice day_, he thought, _and I'm finally going to get to go outside to work after months. I don't ever want to get sick again._

He reflected upon yesterday again, so much happening within one day. And that girl was really nice; she didn't accept any money or anything, all she wanted was a job...

It struck him. The thought slamming into him so hard that he stopped the car in the middle of the street, a car driving straight into the back of his car.

He jolted in his seat and heard the big crash, but he ignored it. Immediately, he opened the car door and got out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" the man in the car behind him howled.

"I'm sorry," he reached into his pocket and pulled out enough money to pay for the man's car, "Please accept my money."

The man's angry face faded and he grinned a bit, his eyebrows arching over the money. He flipped through the greens and whistled, "Gee, alright I will. I'll just go... um, call one of those trucks that pick up smashed cars."

Syaoran, relieved that the man was driven away by money easily, quickly darted home.

* * *

Meiling stirred in her sleep, slowly arousing from her unconsciousness. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed, "I had the strangest dream..." She chuckled a bit to herself, "I dreamed Syaoran brought home a stray girl and her ugly brother. And he said he was almost killed by a car and she saved her..." She closed her eyes, thinking how foolish she was, "But no, that' can't be..."

"Meiling!" The door burst open.

"What?" She sat up, wondering what the urgency was.

"I need to find a job! Quick!" Syaoran panicked.

"W-what? Did you lose a job? Are we broke?"

"No, no, I need to get a job for someone."

"Who?"

"Kinomoto-san."

Meiling sat there, baffled, "Kinomoto... san?"

"That girl who saved my life!"

Meiling fainted.

"God..." Syaoran slapped himself on the forehead, "Not again..." 

Sakura dashed down the stairs, hearing all the commotion, "Li-sama, why aren't you at work?"

Syaoran tucked Meiling into her sheets with care, "I was in a car crash."

"Car crash?"

Syaoran took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I forgot about finding you a job, I promised you I'd get one by today."

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay, you just blacked out a bit."

_Because I saw blood... _Syaoran thought grimly. "I thought I'd find you one by today."

Somewhere in Sakura's heart, hope glimmered. "I'm truly grateful..."

* * *

"She needs a job! Now!" Syaoran barked across the desk, then coughed a bit and his voice died down, "You have to give her one or else I'll never come to this restaurant again." 

The boss frowned, inspecting Sakura with his dull eyes. "Hmph. This dumb girl, I bet she can't do anything." He closed his eyes, "Add in a few pounds."

Sakura stared, "Huh?"

Syaoran coughed, "As in money." He handed the boss some money.

The boss counted it greedily in his chubby hands, his fingers piled with golden rings, "All right, I'll give her a job."

"A good job." Syaoran glared warningly.

He shrugged, "Sure, I'll find one." Then added under his breath, "If I can find one that is."

Sakura fell to her knees, "Thank you so much!"

Syaoran nudged her and yanked her up, whispering in her ear, "Don't trust him too much, he's a greedy, filthy-lying pig. But the only one who'll accept you... sadly..."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

He waved his hand, "You don't have to thank me, so just stop it. Now get to work, okay?" He gave her a pat and left.

The boss gripped Sakura's hand right after Syaoran left and pulled her down the corridors, down to the restaurant. "I know just the job for you." His voice sounding tricky.

Sakura gulped, she thought about Syaoran's words, what sort of job would she get after all this time?

He led her into the bathroom and pushed her in, "You work here. You don't leave here until I say so. You clean this place up until it shines. Don't leave a stain. Make my customers feel like this bathroom is a palace." He shoved a pile of clothes into her hands, "Change into those clothes." He slammed the door shut and left her alone.

It was already past noon, Syaoran and her had spent the whole afternoon searching for a job. As usual, not many people wanted her, and now here she was... working in a stinky bathroom.

She entered into an empty stall and dressed into the clothes he gave her, shivering in the drafty room.

In the dusty corner, there was a scrubbing brush, a towel, a tool to unplug toilets, a mop, a bucket, and a spray bottle of Windex. She rolled up her sleeves and picked up the mop first, "Okay, I'd better get to work!"

She spent many long hours mopping the floor, and then scrubbing the toilets. She had to polish and rub the mirrors clean with the towel, and then clean the stinky toilets. People came in and went, passing Sakura as though she weren't there. Their feet were dirty, muddying the glossy floor she had just worked on.

"No matter..." Sakura comforted herself, "I'll be able to clean it..."

She didn't know what time it was when the boss came barging in.

"You're done, now go home!" He yelled at her, "Oh yeah, and don't forget to change." He slammed the door shut again.

She changed and locked the bathroom shut. "Come tomorrow morning at 5 am. Don't be late, you're in charge of the men's bathroom."

The night was dark, and not a star shined. But Sakura felt as though the whole world was radiating bright, her job may not have been the best but perhaps good enough. She would make money, finally be able to support her and her brother...

Everything was going to get better.

And there wouldn't be a thing to worry about again.

* * *

A/N: I made Sakura sound like Syaoran's maid or something... o-o'' I thought this chapter was a bit boring too, or maybe its just the way I write. Blah. 


	5. Q&A

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry this chapter's so short. I couldn't write for some time, there's no need to know why because I'm back again. Hopefully. Please enjoy.

* * *

Everything was going to get better.

And there wouldn't be a thing to worry about again.

* * *

"What was your job?"

"I got a good job." Sakura answered quietly.

Syaoran shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with his new car. Since he had quite an accident with his other car, he needed to buy a new one, and right away. The leather seats were too cushiony, the car was too small, too sleek, too black, the new car smell reeked, and the shiny steering wheel too slippery for his hands. He grumbled to himself about everything, about Meiling being annoying when she woke up again, rebuking the poor boy and trying to get Syaoran to get rid of Sakura.

Syaoran didn't trust Sakura's answer either. "The boss probably gave you a dirty deal, and you worked 'till eleven pm. Waiters go home at ten, you weren't a waiter."

"I stayed a bit later..." Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't want to tell him she worked in the bathroom. That she _cleaned_ the bathrooms.

He tapped his fingers on the wheel, still not assured. "Do you get paid well?"

"I'll get paid once a week, but I believe so." A dollar ever hour, wouldn't bad at all if she worked ten to fifteen hours or so.

"How much."

"If I work a lot, maybe fifteen dollars."

"That's wimpy." He grunted.

"No, it's not. It's a lot of money for me." Sakura breathed deeply.

Hearing that, and remembering how she used to live on the streets, he decided to stop with his mordant questioning. If it really was a good job for her, good money for her, and made her happy, then he didn't want to take it away from her.

"You... like your job?" His voice more soft.

Sakura answered, "Yes, I'm grateful that I have a job."

* * *

"SYAORAN!" Meiling hollered, "I CAN'T HAVE THIS FILTHY THING IN MY HOUSE!"

Syaoran pushed Meiling away from the room, "Don't harm him."

Meiling flushed angrily, "Of course I'm not going to touch him, he'll burn my hands! I'm asking you to take him out of here, as well as that girl!"

"Don't be so snobby, Meiling, our rich lives were just luck and a twist of fate. We could have ended up being born in Africa and becoming vulture meat. And that girl saved my life, how many times do I have to tell you that!"

Meiling pursed her lips, and then smiled bitterly, "You've been reading books, haven't you? Reading books about poverty, about Africa, about those lowlifes?" She felt her head spinning and her stomach lurching, everything about the poor making her want to throw up.

"Maybe." Syaoran inhaled slowly, "You are separated from them, the house is big enough for them to live in here. And just ignore them, pretend they don't live here, but just let them stay. Please Meiling... I'm begging you..."

Meiling wasn't extremely convinced, the look on her face losing the harshness when she saw Syaoran pleading.

_I'll have to start getting on my knees..._

Syaoran kneeled and then bowed, "Please Meiling..."

"What the hell are you doing! Get up! Syaoran, get up! Okay okay, just stop it! You're humiliating yourself!" Meiling gasped and cried, trying to get him back up.

He got up on his feet and hugged her.

When he let go of the startled and blushing cousin, he waved and went to tell Sakura the good news, "You'd better keep your word."

* * *

"I don't think that lady likes us…" Sakura cradled her quivering brother in her arms, "Maybe we shouldn't stay here anymore?"

The door burst open, startling her.

"Sakura!"

"What's the matter?" She stopped rocking.

Syaoran grinned, "I finally convinced my cousin to let you stay here."

She didn't really know what to say, but finally she uttered the words softly, "Thank you…?"

A bit confused, she had just heard that lady shouting downstairs. "Are you sure she did?"

He nodded, "Of course I'm sure. I don't tell lies."

She thanked him again, but reminded him, "I'm only staying until I get enough money to rent an apartment or a small house."

"It's not troublesome of you to stay here."

"But I can't. I shouldn't be living here, it's too much luxury."

"You could get used to it."

She shook her head, "No, I only came here for my brother, I didn't come for luxury."

Syaoran seemed somewhat disappointed, but he shrugged, "Alright, if that's what you'd like. If you need anything, you can always ask me."

He closed the door gently, leaving her and her brother alone again.

A glow of warmth and content in her heart, his words making her feel more comfortable… She hugged her brother, "I'm going to work hard, you too Touya."

* * *

She liked to sit in the glasshouse and see the crescent moon perched high in the sky and boasting its slenderness, its beauty in the pitch-black sky.

She liked to feel the moonbeams, so soothing.

This place would be her secret place, her own.

The only place in the mansion that would make her feel at home.

She planned it all out.

She would come here when she was grieved, come her when she was in joy.

To speak to the heavens, the angels, and her parents deceased.

She knew that one day… she'd come here to grieve.

* * *

A/N: This ending is strange, yes I know. But it's to foreshadow what is to come... soon... maybe not the next chapter, but sometime. 


	6. Vacation

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

* * *

She knew that one day… she'd come here to grieve.

* * *

Meiling couldn't believe herself, she had actually submitted to allowing those two creeps to stay here!

The girl that was getting too close to Syaoran… and that ugly little boy smaller than her king-size pillow!

Which made her bed sound so royal, but of course it always had been…

Never mind that! She had promised Syaoran, and he warned her not to break her word!

How terrible and miserable, she drowned herself under her covers, and then sat up straight to gaze into the mirror on the opposite wall.

"I look frail and meek as ever, brooding over something so stupid. They'll be gone one day, he'll get tired of them." She smiled crookedly.

She crawled out of bed and slipped into her cute little bunny slippers, prancing down the stairs happily.

He'll get tired of them… they'll be gone one day… Comforting herself further, she got out a slice of lime-key pie, savoring every single bite. 

"This pleasure of luxury… I don't see how anyone could miss it." She grinned blissfully, "I've got everything I want."

Except for one thing.

The one thing she _thought _she always had had… Syaoran.

-

In the middle of a cluttered office, Syaoran stared at the stacks and piles of paper surrounding him.

He was in a deep thought.

Thinking… and thinking…

He didn't want Sakura to ever leave.

-

Sakura stared into the mirror reflecting her image.

She had never really looked at herself, studied her features.

In fact, she had forgotten, actually _forgotten_ what she looked like.

She looked different from what she pretty much remembered. She was so frail and skinny and pale.

The tips of her fingers traced her figure on the mirror. She looked like a ghost.

What did she used to look like? What did her parents look like?

Why was everything slipping away… and why was she remembering everything again?

The things that she had cherished, the memories she had held, she wanted to let them go.

She wanted to restart.

Get a job, work hard, get money, help her brother, and live happily ever after.

And saving that one man, she had been given that chance.

And yet, her memories stuck and everything, the sadness, the unhappiness. It all stuck.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She was walking through life like a wandering soul, a ghost. That was why she looked like one.

-

"I want the mirrors scrubbed, polished, the toilets cleaned out, etc. Get to work." The boss ordered, handing Sakura a pail of water.

"Yes sir." She replied, determined to work hard again today.

Sakura made sure the knot that held together her blue apron was tight, and then she placed her bandana on. _How nice_, she thought.

For another whole day, she worked.

-

"Syaoran…" A little nudge, "Syaoran…"

Finally, out of impatience, Meiling pushed him, "SYAORAN!"

His head bounced off the table and he stood straight up, "WHAT?"

He turned around, his eye drooping and big bags hanging from his eyelids. There was an imprint of the paper he had been sleeping on, on his cheeks, and his nose looked oddly crooked. "Oh, Meiling."

He yawned, "What do you want?"

Meiling sighed, "I… I want to go on vacation for a while."

He rubbed his sore eye, "Hm? For a month?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, too tired to yell, "Of course not, I couldn't stand it for so long without you. I'm going out for only two days at a hotel. But…" She glared hard at him, "Even two days can be quite eventful… I want you to stay _away_ from that girl! Make sure she doesn't go rummaging around in my stuff, make sure her little midget doesn't eat all the food and become a fat pig rotting in this house, and most important…_stay_ _away_ from the girl!"

"Hm… yeah… sure… okay… can I go back to sleep now?" He yawned again and then sat back down, leaning his head on the desk again.

"Ch, why do I doubt him anyways, it's not like he'd do anything… it's not like that girl _can_ do anything." She shrugged, "Well, my sweet French hotel, here I come."

-

It was oddly quiet when she had come through the door, "Hello?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you that Meiling and the rest of the servants went out on vacation." He didn't see how he could have forgotten about that, such a big thing.

Sakura shuddered, just the three of them in the mansion… in this creepy large mansion… and all the servants on vacation? Strangely, she felt as though it were some deliberate action, but she didn't say anything aloud, not like she really cared though.

"You can take a rest," he glanced at his watch, "You worked pretty late again."

Sakura nodded, her stomach feeling queasy, she turned to run up the stairs quickly, but too late. _Grrrrr… _Her stomach growled.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, "You didn't eat anything?"

Sakura blushed, "I did…"

"Doesn't sound like it." He closed the door, then headed toward the kitchen, "I'll make something for you, then bring it up. I'm sure you're tired too."

Sakura didn't protest, her arms felt like two unattached limbs, scrubbing every spot clean. She walked up the stairs, her mind spinning around in her own head. A comfort somewhere in her heart.

-

Knock Knock. 

"Come in." Sakura put her brother down onto the bed.

Syaoran came in through the door, carrying a silver tray with silver plates and teacups. Sakura couldn't help but to raise her nose in the air, to smell the delicious waft from the tray. It was something she remembered doing when a man walked by with a fresh bag of cookies, or bread.

He placed the tray down, "Hey."

Sakura smiled warmly, "Thanks." She took a cookie, sniffed its pleasant fragrance, and nibbled it. With each nibble, her bite grew bigger, until her appetite grew and grew… hungry and famished.

Syaoran helped feed Touya as well, the little boy beginning to recognize Syaoran somehow… tugging at his finger.

"Do you think your brother should take medicine?"

Sakura stopped suddenly, a rush of horror suddenly bursting into her stream.

He noticed the paleness in her face, "What's wrong?"

She placed the cookie (she had been about to gobble down) down, "I'm pretty full. Thanks. I'm going to change now…" She pushed the tray back into his hands, then tried to push him out.

"Wha?" He could only mumble in confusion before the door closed shut and locked.

Not wanting to bother her any further, he took it downstairs to wash. "I wonder what that was all about."

-

Sakura breathed in and breathed out heavily.

_Medicine… doctor… hospital…_

A blow of memories came gushing back…

Blood everywhere, screams, shout… her own scream mixed in another's… dread… fear… horror… death… her brother…

_No no no! _She shook her head violently, then sat back down, feeling herself tremble… hearing her brother's moans and fearful cries.

"Hush hush…" She rocked him and hugged him close, "All that is gone… we're supposed to have a better life now…"

A few tears falling down.

Her own hand brushing them away,

Just like how she did it with memories.

* * *

A/N: Um… yes. Not so very pleased with just 1 review and suddenly a bunch of alerts and favorites. That's… not very helpful with knowing why people like it, why people don't like it, and etc. Just saying… thank you my one reviewer. 


	7. Memorable

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

-

A few tears falling down.

Her own hand brushing them away,

Just like how she did it with memories.

-

She woke up the next morning with sunshine pouring into her room.

"Oh no! I'm probably late for work!" Sakura jumped out of bed, panicking.

Syaoran entered the room, "Hi SakuraaaaaaaAAAAaaaaa-"

"G-Good morning Li-sama." Sakura quickly pulled on a jacket to cover her half-dressed self.

He turned around immediately, stuttering embarrassedly, "Uh, I-I'm really sorry, I… I didn't know you were dressing… right now…"

"Its okay, I'm all dressed now."

"O-okayy…" He turned around slowly with his hands still on his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And do you know what time it is?"

He opened his eyes carefully, "It's nine thirty right now, I was just coming in to tell you…"

"Oh, thank you so much! I thought I was late for work, seeing it was so sunny." She drew open the curtains wide.

"…You don't have work today…"

"What?" Sakura spun around with wide, fearful eyes, "No work today?"

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded.

"B-But, I have work every day! I didn't lose my job, did I?" She raised her hands to her worried face.

He laughed, "No, no, today's a Saturday. I told the boss today you'd be getting a break."

She stared at him still, her wide, fearful eyes turning to wide, confused eyes, "A break?"

"I was just thinking, maybe we could, um, you know, go out to eat or something today?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Unless you don't want to, um, is it okay with you? Sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier… I just called him an hour ago."

Sakura watched him for a little while with a thoughtful face, but then she smiled, "Sure."

-

"Thank you for taking me out, Li-sama."

"I told you already, please, call me Syaoran!"

"It's not my place to call you that." She answered curtly and a bit sadly.

"But I call you Sakura."

"I…"

"Please? For all that I've done for you?"

"Fine, since it is the only one thing that I could ever give back to you for giving me so much."

"You were the one who saved my life." He gave her a sideways glance.

"And you saved my life, my brother's and so much more." She glanced back warmly.

_And you have also given me something I've been missing for so many years… _he thought.

"What is this place?" She looked around curiously.

It was a strange place. There were large buildings with big letters and glass windows displaying expensive and fashionable clothing on headless dummies.

Throngs of people walked about with bags and bags and more bags.

They looked at her wear distastefully, muttering about it after they passed.

"A mall. I think you need some new clothes."

"I don't have enough money to buy such… such…" She looked at the display windows longingly.

"Expensive clothing? Don't worry, just choose whatever you like and I'll buy it for you." He grinned.

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My treat for your hard-work at work."

"It's too much…" She frowned.

"Nonsense, I think you're worth it." _Not like Meiling's horrible and torturous shopping sprees, _he thought bitterly to himself again.

Sakura sighed, it was too hard to deal with this man. He was so generous, so kind, picked her straight off the streets and brought her to this world of luxurious things. She was really grateful, but… she felt like a thief, taking his money like that?

"Come on, in here. This is where Meiling always shops." He pulled her into a store.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked dubiously.

"Positive."

-

"I don't think I look good in this… I look outrageous in such rich clothing."

He looked up from his magazine… He had to touch his jaw to make sure it was still there, and rub his eyes to make sure it wasn't some illusion.

A beautiful illusion it would have been.

Sakura's hair was put up in a bun, bangs and a few strands of her hair framed her pale face. The color of the rose kissed her lips and had stained them forever, and her green eyes glowed brightly and beautifully. She was dressed up in a blue dress that swept across the floor smoothly and delicately with every step she took, there were blue and pink roses that were placed above her bosom. She fiddled embarrassedly with the pearl beads that were strung on her neck, "It feels a bit weird… is it okay on me?"

"It…" He gaped, "It… the hair… the dress… the… the… everything, everything looks so…"

"Dashing, don't you think?" The lady appeared, giggling.

"Yes, dashing but… too formal." Syaoran noticed the uneasiness in Sakura's face, "Maybe find her something more normal please."

"Yessir." The lady's gleeful face fell. She pushed Sakura back into the dressing room, "Fine, fine, fine. Back in there you go dear!"

Syaoran beckoned her silently, "But I'll… just buy the dress anyways."

The large grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's grew on her face, "Of course."

-

The air seemed a bit chillier as they stepped outside of the mall and now back in the streets.

Sakura was in some regular white socks, denim jeans, and a pink tank-top, feeling fresher and more relaxed.

"Thanks for not having me wear that really fancy blue dress." She laughed, "The pearl beads were strangling my neck too, and those roses were so heavy… and the dress so long I was afraid I'd might trip. And those high heels! I was afraid I'd trip and break my ankle."

"You seem happier." He smiled.

"I'm more than grateful of your kindness."

The light turned green, a jostle of people walked across the street along with the two.

"Ouch. Owe. Sorry! Pardon me… ooh, sorry…"

Sakura looked around for Syaoran, feeling lost.

There was a warm hand that took hold of hers, pulling her toward the right way. "This way!"

Sakura blushed, but held fast the dear hand that pulled her out of the crowd and off the streets.

"T-thank you…"

Syaoran looked down to see their hands and then abruptly let go, "Oh! Um… I'm so sorry, I just… I just…"

Sakura laughed, "No really, thank you for helping me. I might have gotten lost if you hadn't helped me just there."

Syaoran was almost melting when he saw Sakura give him the most gentlest and grateful beam, "Ha… ah… yeah…"

She waved her hand in front of the unmoving and dreamily looking man, "You okay Li-sa, I mean, Syaoran?"

He snapped back into reality, "Yes. Yes, I feel better than ever. That's right. And we are heading to… somewhere to eat! Yes! I'm very hungry, very. And you?"

Sakura answered while laughing at his queer behavior, "Most delightful."

-

Romantic music tinkled their ears as they entered the dimmed restaurant.

Sakura glanced nervously from side to side as she saw elegantly dressed ladies and men sitting like postured wax figures with classy wineglasses clinking against each other and silverware touching each other gracefully.

Syaoran glanced at her for a second and then reconsidered dining at the restaurant.

"Sorry," he explained to the server with an apologetic smile, "But I think this place isn't perfect enough for us."

The waiter looked at Sakura distastefully and muttered, "Of course."

They were back onto the streets laughing and giggling, deciding on a fast food restaurant.

Sakura felt more at ease and Syaoran was trying his very first 'hamburger' so they were called.

"I've never really eaten at a place like this."

"Never have I, I couldn't even afford something like this back then." She slurped a soda thoughtfully.

He suddenly laughed at the sound, and when she asked why, he somehow couldn't bring himself to stop.

Soon they were both laughing for a ridiculous reason, and neither of them felt bothered by the stares that they were causing.

"So I guess," Syaoran finally said after he couldn't laugh anymore, "this is both of our first times at a fast food restaurant." He grinned.

"Yes, that's right." Sakura grinned back.

And so they then toasted to each other with their plastic soda cups and made this day most memorable.

-

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LOONNGGGG UPDATE!!!!! I completely forgot where I placed my fanfictions when I changed computers and lost mostly everything. At last I found it, and I want to bring it back. However finals will be coming up soon. :) so do enjoy while this lasts. AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STILL bEARING ME and extra love to all of you who still are.


	8. Caring

Love on the Streets

Summary: Sakura is a poor, job-seeking girl who has to take care of her deaf, blind, and speechless brother while living in the streets. Then she meets Syaoran, the most generous and rich man she would ever know. And though he tries to make her life smoother, he unintentionally just makes her life more complicated and troublesome.

* * *

"Yes, that's right." Sakura grinned back.

And so they then toasted to each other with their plastic soda cups and made this day most memorable.

-

Meanwhile… Meiling was relaxing in a sauna and thinking about three things: Syaoran, Syaoran, and Syaoran.

"Sigh, tomorrow, when I get back…if I find that rascal sucking up to Syaoran, I'll kick her out of the house. But of course, Syaoran won't let that dirty rat touch him. Hm, but somehow…" She took a sip out of her drink, "…something's strange about it…maybe I shouldn't have left the two together. But why let a free ticket to this hotel be wasted?" She shrugged and went back to relaxing and fantasizing.

-

"Touya! I brought you some new clothes!" Sakura burst into the room merrily.

Sakura picked up Touya gently and began changing his clothes. She sang a song that she had always remembered. Touya seemed to smile, there was so much happiness around Sakura, it would have made anyone smile.

Syaoran peered into the room; her singing was enchanting to his ears.

Sakura looked up and saw the two gentle and curious eyes watching. She laughed, "Lee-, I mean, Syaoran, you can come in."

Syaoran stumbled backwards. He'd been caught.

Sakura laughed again, her voice was so bubbly, he couldn't help but to enter and hear her laughter better.

He took a seat next to Sakura on the bed and gazed at Touya, "Would you like me to assist you in anyway?" He asked courtly.

"Well," She grinned, "Could you help give Touya a bath and then dress him?"

Syaoran gaped. He had never dressed, bathed or fed anyone else in his life. He had always been the one pampered.

Sakura laughed at his shocked stare, "I'm joking. I know you've never done such a thing, right?"

He shook his head, "But I'll do it."

"What? For real?"

"I can't be a spoiled brat, I need to learn how to care for others too. And so I'll start by…" He gulped.

"It's really okay, you've cared for me enough."

"No, no, I'll do it. Really."

"No, no, no. He's my brother."

"He's my guest."

"I'm your guest, he's my brother."

"But he's still a guest."

"He's for me to care for."

"But you need to rest sometimes."

"I'm in perfect condition, more than perfect."

"You must be tired from today's activities."

"And you too."

"But you've never gone to so many places before."

"And you've never dressed or bathed anyone else before."

"It never hurts to try."

"You might hurt my brother."

"I won't! I'll be so careful, even when putting his socks on!"

"I…I…" Sakura was bursting into laughter. Slowly, a smile emerged on Syaoran's face as well. "I'm sorry." She finally said after laughing, "I know I can trust you…but are you sure you want to help me?"

"Of course." He grinned.

-

Syaoran groaned. What tough work! To get this little boy into the bathtub, but adjust his position, hold him at all times so he doesn't drown. Syaoran was truly putting his best effort in it. Touya sometimes cried because he felt the hands weren't of his sister's.

But after Syaoran had gently, carefully picked him up, carried him, and laid him down softly as though he were made of China, Touya was soon comforted in his arms.

"You little germ, so dirty. Here, you have a smudge of dirt right there…"

Touya looked like he was laughing.

"Oh, does it tickle?" Syaoran grinned, "How about this? And this?"

Touya grasped at Syaoran's face, somewhat smiling and laughing.

"Hm, you know where my face is." He gave Touya a pet.

-

Sakura was watching silently through the door's small creak. She smiled at the fun they were having. Reassured that Touya was safe in Syaoran's care, she returned to organizing the splendid new clothes she had gotten today. She hugged each attire and sighed. She wished life could be like this forever…

-

Meiling finally decided. She couldn't take it anymore; she just knew something between those two would be going on. She had to get rid of that girl! Even if Syaoran would hate her forever…it had to be done. It would be for his own good.

-

But the life that Sakura wished for…

Like all other hopes, would die.

* * *

Short chapter. Long update. Apologies. Apologies. And I tried to do a Touya and Syaoran moment like one of you asked me to, and I truly hope it was good enough. 


End file.
